Mothra’s Diary Book 1 (GODZILLA X MOTHRA
by KaijuDiaries
Summary: Mothra is evolving and changing, when she meets the kaiju of her dreams: Godzilla. But when King Ghidorah meets her, things get complicated.


Monday

I'm Mothra. This is my first diary entry. I'm still in my larval state, but the fairies say I'm growing every day! The fairies also say I'm now old enough to leave the temple on Monster Island. So I'm finally going out now! I hope I see other monsters that I can socialize with. I hope they will still take me seriously, even though I am young and short. I will write all of my experiences out there. Well, I'm going out!

So… I'm out now. It doesn't look anything like I thought it would. It has sandy beaches and rocks and vines and… yeah! It doesn't have the big moss-covered

stony rocks like in the temple, but needless to say, I think I like this better!

I'm looking out to the sea, and I notice a shadow above me. I'm-

Tuesday

Okay, sorry about the cutoff. I'll tell you what happened, but just so you know, this is my second entry. This entry takes place one day after the events in the first one. So, here's what happened.

I was writing in this diary, and then a giant pteranodon attacked me. It picked me up and threw me to the ground. Suddenly, I heard a famous roar. It was Godzilla! I know so much about him. I studied him in the temple archives. I know it sounds like I'm joking, but it was really him! He grabbed the pteranodon and bit him on the leg. My attacker flew off, screeching.

"That was Rodan. You don't want to mess with him, as he is vicious," said Godzilla, looking down on me.

"Y- Yes, I know. Or I think so. Who's Rodan? Sorry. Thank you." I looked down. I was so embarrassed. I turned away from him and scurried back to the temple. Godzilla turned back to whatever he was doing before and slipped into the ocean. Well, dangit. I just blew my one chance of talking to Godzilla…

I know that was Godzilla. He pretty much saved me, just like he does in all the stories I read. The fairies kept on telling me that Godzilla liked destruction and he would be the death of me. I don't think that's true. In fact, he seemed pretty nice, and I don't think it was all a sham.

Wednesday

So today I'm gonna go out and I'm so going to find monster friends, and maybe even see Godzilla again! I'm going to scope out Kumonga...

I see the giant spider crawling around aimlessly. He's climbing up a giant tree, and I see him begin to spin one of his yellow webs.

"Hey up there!" I call up to him. "Will you come down and talk to me?"

"NO!" he yells back. "Leave me alone! Do you have any idea of the intense concentration it takes to spin a web this complex?!"

"Gee, fine!" I reply back, stung. Haha, bug pun. Anyway, he's not going to be nice to me. I leave the area and see Little Godzilla.

"ARGH! I can't do this!" he cries. He sits down and stabs the stick he was writing with into the sand next to him. Beside him stands Godzilla (oh my).

"Here, if you do it like this…" Godzilla is saying. I don't think he sees me.

"Nooo! This is the way that I want to do it!" Little Godzilla yells.

"Excuse me, but could I help?" I ask.

"Be my guest..." answers Godzilla. I scurry over to Little Godzilla and look over his shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"The sand won't help me! I need help!" yells Little Godzilla. tells me this kaiju is a little whiny. He grabs the stick and waves it around in the air. "You help me!"

And a little bossy. Or a lot.

Thursday

So last night was the first time I slept outside the temple. I still slept next to the temple, but it's a start. I feel like I'm starting to become just a little older. I think I will stop by the area the Godzillas were yesterday and see if they are there. It's a cool place.

Long ago, there was a clearing in the sandy area, with a sprinkle of palm trees and a cave set next to the temple. I think that's where they live. I'm surprised I have never heard them talking or doing something while in the temple.

So this is what happened:

I scurried by the area I thought they would be. I didn't see them anywhere, so I began to get worried. What happened? Where could they be?

Then Godzilla and Little Godzilla surprised me. I turned around and they jumped out of some shrubbery next to the palms.

Since they spooked me, I jumped back and flipped over, my underbelly exposed. Then Godzilla effortlessly flipped me over with his strong claws. I blinked a few times because there was sand stuck in my eye cavity. "Hi," he said, "What do you need?"

"Nothing,'" I stated, "Just stopping by…..no-no reason." I scurried away in embarrassment. It's easier to gain traction on sand compared to rock if you know what I mean.

I ran fast in my fit of embarrassment, but I think I heard Little Godzilla say that I was weird and I think Godzilla just went hmm.

So after that embarrassing part of my day, I went back to the temple and went to the library. I researched Godzilla and his history. Turns out he was involved in destroying Tokyo, Japan, and he also teamed up with Rodan at one point to defeat a dragon called King Ghidorah?...

I looked into King Ghidorah, but before I could start reading, I felt an itching in my underbelly. Oh no, I thought. The Metamorphosis.

Friday

I'm not going to make this a long entry; I'm already feeling nauseous and sick from the early stages of the Metamorphosis. The fairies said this was normal, but what would they know?!

Saturday

Ugh. I'm feeling sick. Better start spinning the cocoon. The fairies say I should keep my diary out of my cocoon because I'm supposed to be sleeping, so sorry in advance for the hiatus.

Sunday

Monday

Tuesday

I'm out! I'm shaking my new wings and gazing at them. They look amazing! I notice that it's about midday. As I'm walking outside, I am surprised to see Godzilla, Little Godzilla, Kumonga, Rodan, and Anguirus waving on the lawn in front of the temple. I'm excited, and when Little Godzilla asks me if I can give him a ride, I agree. He is about to get on my back when a thunderous footstep shakes the ground.

I look around and I see a handsome golden dragon with three heads. He's stepping majestically forwards, and he towers above me. He's good-looking. This must be that GHIDORAH I was reading about. Just now I remember what the fairies told me before I began casting my web. They said a bunch of boring stuff about growing pains, learning to fly, and a lot of other stuff. But they also mentioned that after I metamorphosed, I would be able to have a partner if I desired. Of course, I'd have to learn how to fly, and how to get used to my new form first, but that stood out to me. Whatever. Unrelated. Back to big hot interesting dragon monster.

His first two heads are leaning in and his middle head is arched backward. "Hhi." He's saying weirdly, as his first head says it first, then his second, and then his third. I try not to be set back by his strange speech impediment and try to focus on becoming his...friend! In my now much larger peripheral vision, I see Godzilla and Rodan whispering to each other. I also see Little Godzilla telling on me for not letting him get on my back. Whilst speaking to this dragon, I notice that he has two tails! I say to him, "Nice to meet you. Your name?" and he (or they) respond with, "Ggghidorahhh…..Yyouu mmustt bbe Mmothraaaa…...mmmMM?? Hheardd lotsss ooff yyouuu frommmm Ggodzzzillla….".

I'm blushing. Godzilla...TALKS ABOUT ME?! AND TO HIS FRIENDS?!? I then decide: "I'm going to test out my new wings. Nice to meet you!" I flap up as hard as I currently can, and….

I fly maybe 35 feet off the sandy shore and then fall, my new eagle-like legs hitting the ground.

Well, that was a letdown. I'm stumbling my way over to Godzilla, and while I'm doing that, I see that Ghidorah's heads are matching my movement. He's watching me. So then I'm asking Godzilla if we can go on a walk with his friends and talk about my new form. Of course, he accepts. I can almost intuitively feel the glint in the eyes of Ghidorah, and I can hear him get a booming walking start and take off.

As we are walking, I'm eyeing out Godzilla's friends. No reason. I look at Baragon. Those ears….He's...different. I look at Anguirus. Not to be rude or anything, but it doesn't really sound like he's accomplished anything. He's cute, though. I turn my gaze up to Rodan. Ooh, la la….those wings. But based on how he treated me before, I'm not really interested in becoming his friend anytime soon.

I finally look at Godzilla. As much as he's not much to look at, he's really nice. He helps me and encourages me. Let's just hope he doesn't accidentally break down the temple. I can hear his friends discussing what they did today, but I can tell both Godzilla and I aren't interested in joining in with the conversation.

The sun is setting, and the sun looks like the tip of my wings and the sky looks like the designs on them. Rodan is suggesting to Anguirus and Baragon to come to join a game he made up. Now Godzilla and I turning to go back near the temple. Right as it's just us, Godzilla remarks, "They are goofballs, aren't they?". I nod. "I am too." He growls, chuckling. After walking for a little bit, I find a pair of trees. I spin a thin web in between them. I then do the best of my ability to flap up there, and surprisingly, I succeed. I state; "I think I'll rest now." "Me too," He then says. He's yelling for Little Godzilla, and he arrives, running on his stubby little legs. Godzilla is now flopping under some trees about 500 feet away. I'm starting to drift off, but I feel my web-bed sinking in.

Dangit. I fall to the sand.

Wednesday

I'm waking up to a sharp pain in my left wing. I'm looking over and I see that Godzilla's back - and spikes - are now laid across my wing. I blush. Guess my wings double as a blanket. That's good to know. He's snoring now, and To wake him up, I'm gonna quickly move my wing.

Okay, he's up now and I think I'll ask him something. Why not? "Why don't we go stop by Ghidorah?" I ask. "Sure….if you dare," he responds.

"Why, what's wrong with him?"

"You haven't noticed? He's kind of a menace. I still sorta like him, though."

We are starting on our walk to where we saw Ghidorah fly to, and it seems like a rather short one. It seems that he did it for more of the dramatic effect instead of to actually travel far. Now we have arrived, and we both said hi. "Wwhhy are yyou hereeee….." Ghidorah asks. Godzilla responds with, "Oh, we just wanted to check on ya, see if you wanna do anything." I tap on Godzilla with the tip of my floppy wing. I then whisper, "My wings are feeling a little floppy, I think I'll go wave them in the wind, see if I can straighten them" He whispered back an ok, and I go next to a rock about 1500 feet away from where the two good looking kaiju stand.

While I'm straightening my wings, I hear a loud, growly banter.

"yyyyOU have A CRUSH on the MOTH...pitiful."

"Hey, no one said anything about that, Ghidorah. Are you sure you are ok?"

"Yesss...all three offf uss are fineeeeee."

"From all I've seen, it seems like you're checking out Mothra."

"WWWWHATT?! Noooo. I...justtttt...misss Batttrrra. Shhhheee…..shhheeee leftt me for DDDESTROYAH just a monthhhh agoo."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that, but it's not really your decision where me and Mothra end up."

"It willlll bbeeee. I'mmm nnott llllosing anotherrrr cchance. Besidessss, sh-she reminds me so much of Battra. Except prettier."

"Fight me. Tomorrow. 9:00."

"Thhhe challlenge iss onnn."

I'm scurrying back to them. "Heyyyy~..." I coo. I'm noticing that Godzilla is turning around and Ghidorah is wide-eyed on all three heads. "Hi, Mothra. Ghidorah and I were just discussing family matters." I blush. Family matters? That's the best you can do? I give a beaky smile and brush both of them with my wings, pretending I heard nothing. As I brush my wings, I can see them both smile. My suspicions were true. I started a love triangle.

I scurry back to my sleeping place and dig a hole in the sand for me to spread my wings. I'm looking at my new form. Not to be conceited or anything, but I am a little pretty. But pretty enough for them?

I hear and see Godzilla trotting back.. He says to me, "What are you doing?", and I respond with, "Going to sleep."

"Really? It's not like you to take naps."

I make a quick excuse.

"This new form is tiring, hehe."

"It's 10 A.M."

"So?"

"Oh, fine. I'm gonna go practice my atomic breath skills, alright? You sleep well."

"Why do you need practice, hmmm?"

"UUUh..just feel like it."

He booms off.

I'll end this entry here, as I'm starting to get drowsy-

I just woke up. I can tell it's 10 P.M. by the giant sundial by my temple area. It has a large rock protruding from it, with ancient engravings of all shapes and sizes. I slept the entire day?! I never do that. Speaking of that, I also never wake up at random. Unless I feel like I'm being watched. Could someone be watching me?

I look around.

Nothing.

I do notice something that usually isn't there, though. I do see three sets of eyes staring back at me.

Ghidorah! That dirtbag! That very handsome dirtbag! Ah...I let my emotions get the best of me. The eyes are gone...I will confront him about it tomorrow.

Thursday

I'm finally waking up for real. These last two days have been quite the blur. It's 8:45, according to the sundial. I'm stretching my wings out to my full span and letting the sun soak into them. The fairies said I have a wingspan of 575 feet! Something feels missing. Where is Godzilla? I'm searching for him, I bet he's by the beach, basking. I'll go look there.

Sigh…..he is at the beach.

Fighting Ghidorah.

They are so busy pounding each other that they don't even notice me. Ghidorah's third head shoots a gravity beam, an attack that only Ghidorah possesses. They are both muttering, I'll listen in…

"I am the KING OF THE MONSTERS! And she will be my queen!"

"YooooU did thissss ttoooo yourssssself...I will have to putttt an end tooo yoou…"

Ghidorah binds his wings together and creates an energy impulse that knocks both of them away from each other.

Godzilla charges up, then shoots his breath into the sand, slowly directing his breath upwards.

I'm going to jump in. I will save them both. I flap my wings and they spread to full length. Then I flap my wings and launch myself into the ba-

Wha...I don't know what's happening. I remember where I am, and what happened, but I can't grasp any of it…..I'm looking towards my right wing...and there is a massive hole in it, with a charred outline. I'm regaining my hearing. I also see Ghidorah, Little Godzilla and Godzilla standing above me. I hear this:

"YYYoooou did thisssss...youu killed my queennnnn….."

"Daddy, what's happening? Is she ok? Is she gonna live?"

"Don't worry, it's all gonna be ok."

"Seeeee...youuuu have traumatized the boyy…..and KILLED the Moth!"

I feel something pulsing into me. Or rather...out of me. I look to the sides and I can see the color flooding out my wings like spilled ink consuming a scroll.

King Ghidorah bites Godzilla's chest and lands a blow. I try with all my might to get up, and I succeed.

"She's alive, daddy, Alive! Alive!"

"Arghhhh….what?"

"Alive!"

Ghidorah's gaze turns to me. "Risseeee, myyy queeennnnn….let usss find a cave…...If you catch my driftt….."

"Wha-What? Your queen?" I ask cluelessly. I see that Little Godzilla is running. To the temple.

"My love forr you issss stronggg….pleaseee accept myy offerrr…..I am quite lonely…." Ghidorah states. Godzilla stands defensively. He's thinking about what to do next. I don't trust him. I really thought he'd stop shooting his breath after he saw me soar through.

Little Godzilla runs back, clutching a small, ornate box. Not just any box. He unlatches the box and Godzilla turns to stare.

Two fairies emerge, standing in the box. They are practically microscopic to kaiju. I'm kneeling towards them, the hole in my wing letting wind pass through. I am still almost gray, with a small hint of my normal colors. The fairies are speaking now. "We will heal you, Mothra. We thank you for your sacrifice, but this is something that cannot be solved with violence. Nothing can." They bow, put their hands together and sing a chant:

Mosura, watashitachi no joō, watashitachiha iyashi de anata o shukufuku shimasu mōichido hane o hirogemashou mōichido anata no sakebi o kikimashou.

I'm beginning to lift up without even moving my wings, and I am covered with the yellow dust that I see sometimes scattered around the temple. I look over to my right wing and I see the gap seal up, the patterns fitting perfectly, like the last piece in a puzzle being placed on. I am gaining color….well…..sort of. I am shocked. I'm glowing bright fluorescent blue!

Little Godzilla just shut the box. This feels amazing! Godzilla is saying something. "You look beautiful. I'm so glad you're better." He's reaching over to give me a hug. I swat at him with my wing. I don't hit him, but I make a small sandstorm in his face. "I'm sorry, Godzilla. I think I'm going with Ghidorah now." Ghidorah, without words, kicks away flying. I'm following after him. I think this will be my last writing for today.

Friday

The cave that King Ghidorah and I are staying at is beautiful. Tiny, crystal-tipped stalactites hang from the walls. I wake up. For some reason I think about Godzilla. I haven't seen him since I rejected him. I see that Ghidorah is up too. "Go back to sssleep." That voice will take a little getting used to. "I think I'll go out for a fly with my new wings." I state.

"NooooOoO….Yourr wingss are ssstil aachingggg…..babyyyy….."

"I know, but I think I should stretch them a little bit, y'know?"

"Go backkkk to sssleep….."

"Why?

"Yoooou are drowsyyy...anddd tired."

"I think I can decide that for myself."

He slams me against the cave wall with his strong, muscular wing. Well, now I ache. That wall slam really made me dizzy, I'm drifting off…..

It is 4:00 A.M. I'm looking around and I don't see Ghidorah anywhere. Is he sick of me already? I think. I take a peek out of the hole of the cave. The cave itself is peeking from a mountain, so pretty much only Ghidorah and I can reach it. I look further, and I see a horrible sight.

It is hard to see, but I can definitely make out Ghidorah torturing Baragon, making Anguirus watch. They are in a small cave and Anguirus is bundled up by his own tail against his will. Baragon is being held down by the claws of Ghidorah, and it look like he cuts deeper into his ear if he doesn't tell him what he wants to hear. I quietly soar a couple hundred feet towards the cave, and I can hear everything now.

"Tellll meeee...wwwWhere isssss Godzilla….."

"I-I don't know! I haven't seen him all morning!"

"That'sssss what he wantsss meee tooo thinkkk….."

Shink!

"Raooor! rEaahOr!"

"Mmmmm! MFmmfmF!"

"Yooou two are offf no usee tooo me."

Ghidorah cuts further down into Baragon's ear, slicing it off. As much as it utterly sickens me, I remember Godzilla telling me that he grew back his tail once. Then Ghidorah pulls out one of Anguirus' spikes and plunges it into his foot. I also know that Anguirus can take a hit. I now know all that I need to know. I soar towards Ghidorah as he flies away from the cave, and I knock him out of the sky, which as a result knocks me out of the sky as well.

I land on top of him, creepily close to his chest. I scootch back as he gets up.

"Youuuu didn't folllow myy ordersssss……" He spits. He kicks me around in the sand like a toy, and I begin to cry. "You were doing that to others? How can you live with that?" I spit back.

"Hahahah…...influenced byyy the 'King of the Monsterssss' huh?..."

"Well, Godzilla doesn't torture people."

"...aNDD I don't eitherrrr…..thissss wass allll for yourrr loveee……."

"What do you want with Godzilla?"

"I want to kill himmm…..forrr yourrr…...passionnnnn….He allllmost KILLED youuu….."

"That's exactly what he didn't want to do to you...I was the one who stepped in the way."

"I loveee you...he hatesss youuuuu….."

"If you want me so much, what do you even want me for? So that you can say that you're the king with the queen? So you can torture me as you do to everyone else?"

"No….because I misssss hhaaaving ssomeone…."

"Battra probably left you because you treated her like you treat me. Which reminds me. We're done."

"No….youuuu will not leeave meee tooooo…...Reaaah!"

King Ghidorah swats at me with his wing, and one of his wing-claws lands a blow on my pincer. I lunge in pain, but I feel fine. In the distance I see a familiar figure, familiar booming footsteps, and a familiar blue glow.

Godzilla shoots his atomic beam, not making contact with Ghidorah but enough of a warning to send him back. Ghidorah is now kicking up a gust of wind towards Godzilla. He now kicks him in the chest, sending the King back. Godzilla lunges forward and slashes Ghidorah in the chest, a few of his scales falling off. Ghidorah shoots all three gravity beams and Godzilla falls to the sand, writhing in agony. I want to help, but I don't want to get in the way like last time. Godzilla kicks King Ghidorah's leg, almost sending him to the ground. Godzilla is charging up again on the sandy ground. Ghidorah wraps both tails around Godzilla's neck in an attempt to strangle him, but Godzilla has already charged up. He blasts at the tails, slicing the ends of both of them clean off. This gives Godzilla an opportunity to get back up. Ghidorah cries out but is only met with the sound of Godzilla's beam nearing his third neck. The atomic breath effortlessly cuts off the head. But instead of slicing off the other heads, Godzilla sweeps his tail across the sand and temporarily blinds Ghidorah, then gives him a chance to retreat and hide away. That's the Godzilla I know. Fierce and strong but also kind and selfless.

Godzilla turns to me and walks forward cautiously. "I'm sorry about the wing. You're feeling better, right?" I nod. "That was kind of cool that you put up with him. He's not dead. But I would be surprised if you intend on visiting him again." I giggle. "Here," I say. I tilt my head. I fly up and secure my claws on Godzilla's back. So many spines, I think. I begin flapping my wings and I successfully lift Godzilla up. I take him to the cave where King Ghidorah and I stayed at. He gasps at how pretty it is.

I think I'll stay like this for now. I can now call I, Mothra, the Queen of the Monsters.

3 months later, living with Godzilla.

Tuesday

I know I haven't written in my diary for a while. Godzilla and I have been busy. This entry will be short because Tuesdays are always especially busy. Life with Godzilla has been great! We stop by the temple sometimes, we have everything set up, so yeah! The only problem is that Godzilla can be a little lazy sometimes. It's annoying, but I admit I'm a little on him about it. Life is good, but I can't help but long for something more….I can't tell what it is, though. Well, bye!

END OF BOOK 1


End file.
